


Why does Logan never swim?

by ajexists



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Concussions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Morality | Patton Sanders, Head Injury, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Issues, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Pool, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Reading, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Swimming Pools, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajexists/pseuds/ajexists
Summary: Patton brings Logan to their local pool, only for Logan to once again sit down farthest away from the pool reading. He has always done this, why? Well, it’s actually darker than you think (but don’t worry nothing too graphic).
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Why does Logan never swim?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I want to thank my friend Liam for helping me out A LOT with this story!! I had a basic idea and he made it like 1000% times better so here we are! Enjoy!

Ever since he was a kid, Patton has loved the pools. He has always enjoyed swimming around with his friends, playing pool games with his family, and hanging out with his now fiancé Logan.

Well, at least he would.

He has dated this man for two years now, he has known him for three. And for those three years, he has not ONCE been in a pool.

When Patton first met Logan he would use excuses like “I forgot my swimsuit” or “I don’t feel well enough to swim”. He always looked very scared whenever he mentioned it though, so Patton never brought it up. Then once they started to date Logan would just bring a book and read whenever they went to the pool.

And this time it was no different.

Patton swam around at their local swimming pool for awhile, occasionally looking over at his husband to be. He just doesn’t understand why someone wouldn’t want to swim! It’s always been so fun for him, why didn’t Logan just give it a shot… even once!

But then again, he had also noticed that faint bit of fear every time he asked Logan to swim with him… maybe there is something more to it? He never bothered asking because he thought that MAYBE one day Logan would bring it up, but nope. He never did.

So Patton would have to be the one to ask.

He then swam to where the ladder is and climbed out, trying to get to where Logan was (they always sat farthest away from the pool so Logan’s book wouldn't get wet) as fast as he could because of how hot the pavement was, of course without getting in trouble for running by the lifeguards of course.

Once Patton got to where their stuff was he sat down in the chair next to Logan. Logan looked up from his book for a moment and smiled, then put his nose back in the book. Patton knew he had to do this as carefully as he can.

“You know Lo, I think you are the only person to ever read while at a pool.”

Ok maybe not that way.

Logan looked up from his book and stared at his fiancé. “Yes, you’ve mentioned this before, so why would you-“

“-why.” Patton interrupted. “Why do you always read?”

Logan looked at him quizzically, setting his book down. “Umm, you know I like to read?”

“Yes I know, you like reading but-I mean. A pool is supposed to be for swimming. Yes you can relax, but definitely not the whole time!”

“I…” Logan said nervously. “I don’t know why you’re getting so upset over this.”

Patton took a breath. “Sorry Lo. I’m not upset or mad or anything. I just-like… I’ve never seen you swim. I’ve never budged because well you’ve seemed a little bit scared whenever I-“

“Ok I can’t swim alright!” Logan yelled, his breath a little shaky. “I never learned.”

Patton looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “Oh well Logan that’s no big threat, you could’ve just told me! We can hop back in the pool and-“

“No.”

Patton was a bit shocked at the sudden interruption. “No?” Logan just shook his head. “Why not?”

Logan went silent, never a good sign. He continued shaking his head. Eyes starting to sting. He quickly rubbed his eyes and picked his book back up. “Nevermind Patton.”

Patton reaches over and pushes the book down away from Logan’s face, while at the same time being met with a death glare from Logan. “Lo, honey I won’t allow you to go into a frozen panic state, almost cry and just pretend everything is fine.” He looks in his eyes. “I don’t want you to suffer from whatever you’re dealing with right now.”

Logan looked at Patton for a second and then looked away. He cleared his throat and stood up. “Can we umm, talk about this in the car?”

Patton gave a small nod and started to pack up his things. He knew that if Logan wanted to be in private with just them two, it must be something serious. A little bit of nervousness came through him but it doesn’t matter, he needs to focus on Logan right now.

They packed up all their things and went to their car. Logan quickly threw all his things in the trunk and quickly went to sit in the driver's seat, slamming the door while getting in. Patton was worried, why did they need to be private? What happened to his poor Logan?

Once he put all his stuff away (and fixed up a bit of Logan’s stuff) he went up to the passengers seat. He turned around to see his Logan staring out the window fiddling with his watch, a frightened look in his eyes.

Patton reached out and grabbed his arm and gave it a little squeeze. “Tell me when you’re ready, love.”

Logan gave a quick smirk to the pet name, but then he cleared his throat. Tears already forming in his eyes. “Well umm.” He cleared his throat again. God why did emotions have to be so hard?

Patton gave his arm another little squeeze and whispered. “It’s ok Logie.”

Logan nodded, and took a breath. “Remember my cousin Roman?”

“That’s the one who has a twin and is the complete opposite of you?”

Logan gave a small chuckle to that. “Yes that cousin.” I swallowed which only made his throat tighter. “Well when I was about, four years old, we had this big family party at my Aunt Dot and Uncle Larry’s house.”

“Aww! I love your Aunt and Uncle!” 

“Yep they are quite the bunch.” Logan breathed out. “Anyways we were at this family party and of course Roman and Remus were there.” Logan started to trail off.

Patton looked at his fiancé in the eyes. “You can do this Logan.”

Logan gave a little nod, he took a deep breath in and out. “Well Roman and Remus were just being seven year old brothers. Chasing each other, messing with each other, playing that turns into fighting. All of that stuff. Then-then they started to chase each other again.” His breath got shaky, a few tears falling out of his eyes. “They were at first just in the yard, then it moved towards the outside dining area, then, the pool…”

Logan again trailed off but this time to cry a bit. Patton scooched as close as he could and rubbed Logan’s back as best as he could. He gave a few soft ‘it's ok’. Logan continued.

“They were running around the pool, and I guess they thought there would be no water around the pool, or didn’t even know they were near. Bu-but they came past the deep end of the pool. And… and there was water there… and Roman. Roman didn’t see it, so-so he slipped, h-hit his head on th-the concrete, and fell in the pool.”

Logan started to sob, leaning into Patton. He immediately embraced the crying man. So this was why he never swam… he was only four years old… and saw such a traumatic experience. Poor Logan… poor Roman. He just feels all sorts of bad.

After a few minutes of sobbing and a now soaked spot on Patton’s t-shirt, Logan pulled back a little bit, Patton still not fully letting go. “We… we were lucky that he wasn’t alone, he almost drowned. Luckily Uncle Larry went in and saved him. He got a concussion, Remus got in trouble for a few weeks, and I got a traumatic experience.”

Patton had no idea what to respond with, so he just said. “What happened to Roman after that? Is he afraid?”

Logan shook his head. “No not really. He was for like a year or two but then a few of his friends had a pool party and soon learned to get over it. It’s so stupid, why is it the one who almost DIED gets to walk away just fine and I who ways just an innocent bistandard walk away from it all traumatized?”

“Oh Logan I don’t think Roman walked away from it that easy, again you said it took him a few years. But I bet he also was getting help to deal with the trauma.” Patton mentioned.

“I was just told he was seeing multiple doctors, I guess it wouldn’t be so out of reach that one of those was a therapist.” Logan reasoned.

“Exactly! And from what you’ve told me, you have never seen a therapist?”

“No.”

“So you’ve been dealing with these emotions all alone?”

Logan paused.

“Yes.”

Patton nodded. “So you haven’t been getting any help to even just talk about the event, why it was so traumatic to you, how it has affected you, and how to deal with the fear. This is an important thing to do Lo. I want you to be able to enjoy parts of your life without the fear taking over.”

Logan remained silent.

“Do you promise that you will get some sort of help? Someway to help you with the trauma? Please?”

Logan fully pulled out of Patton’s grasp and looked at him in the eye. “I promise you Patton.”

Patton gives a soft smile. “Thank you Logie!”

Logan rolls his eyes.” You’re welcome Pat.”

“Awwwwwwww!!!” Patton squealed. “You used my nickname!!”

“Only on special occasions.” He wipes his eyes and buckles up. “We are leaving.”

Patton reaches over and unclasps the seat belt. “Nope mister, after a cry like that I am NOT allowing you to drive!”

~~~

It’s been almost two years. Since then Logan has gotten into therapy to work on his trauma related to the water. He has married the love of his life and his best friend in the entire world Patton. They had adopted a dog named Chipper and have considered adopting a kid into the family.

Oh yeah, and Logan finally learned how to swim, so him and Patton can have many fun times swimming in a pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked my fic!!! Again, kudos and comments are appreciated. Any feedback, constructive criticism, and corrections of spelling errors are also appreciated! Ok now it’s 3am I need to go to bed sooooo yeah. Love y’all ❤️


End file.
